


Mr. X

by fantasyfiction



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyfiction/pseuds/fantasyfiction
Summary: Is it a prank or Spencer really has a secret admirer? Will this person ruin his existing friendship or start something new?





	Mr. X

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. All mistakes are mine. I don't own the characters.

As soon as Spencer entered the bullpen he saw the gift box. It had a purple wrapper with a baby pink polka dotted silk ribbon. Whoever had packed it had clearly put in a lot of effort. He knew at once who it was. Well kind of. For the past few weeks someone had been sending him pretty little gifts and leaving him notes, claiming to be his secret admirer.

First he thought it was Derek playing pranks, but he vehemently denied it. He kept thinking who it could be, but somehow this Mr. X( that’s how he signed the notes and gifts) kept beating him to it.  
Honestly, it was starting to get on his nerves a little. It was a very sweet gesture, no doubt. He had never had such positive attention in his life, but he was scared too. The last time someone said things like “She thinks you are really nice Spencer! She wants to meet you after school!”, he ended up tied naked to a goal post. Yet, the profiler in him told him this guy was genuinely interested in him. Whenever he left coffee on his desk, it was exactly the way he liked it (it’s quite an achievement according to him). He would gift him books by his favourite authors. Once he even received a personalised coffee mug and bookmark. Surely no one goes to these lengths to pull a prank, right? 

Spencer picked up the box and looked around. On finding nothing suspicious, he gently tugged at the ribbon. The box contained a very carefully written note. 

“This has been going on for a while and I think I am ready to reveal myself. If you want to know who I am, please wait outside gate 4 at 8 sharp. 

Mr. X  
Your secret admirer. ”

Well he couldn’t pass up this opportunity could he?! After days of torture he had a chance to know this guy. He was definitely going to find out who it was. 

Although as 8 o’ clock rolled around, he started having second thoughts. What if it really was a prank? What if it was some unsub trying to lure him? But in the end curiosity got the better of him and he realised not knowing was simply not an option for him. It would eat him alive everyday, knowing that he had a chance and passed it up. 

So he went. He went to gate number four, and he regretted it immediately.  
He would recognise that figure anywhere. Spencer did not know how to feel. This was just plain cruel. So it was a prank after all? How could he do this? What hurt even more was the fact that he would trade anything right now for this to not be a prank. He knew he had very non platonic feelings for this very person but never told him. But knowing the person he was closest to in this world, besides his mother, was playing these cruel pranks on him? That was unbelievable. His eyes welled up as he felt betrayed, hurt and disgusted. 

“You asshole! ”  
“Wha..? Spencer! You came! ”  
“Yes. Although I wish I didn’t! How could you do this Morgan? I asked you if this was a prank and you lied to me? Why? So that you could humiliate me like this? Are you happy now? I never imagined you would do something like this to me in a thousand years!”  
“Pretty boy are you crying?Please Spencer look at me! ”  
“Just leave me alone Morgan. I can’t even look at you right now. ”  
“No please! Spencer I didn’t lie. Please hear me out! ” Derek called out trying to catch up with Spencer, who was already leaving the premises. 

Derek tried to follow him but the cold look Spencer gave him as Derek tried to stop him, was enough for him to back off. Derek had thought about this a lot, and among all the situations he had imagined, this was the worst. Even plain outright rejection would have been better. 

He got into his car and gripped the steering wheel hard. This was not okay. He cared about Spencer too much to let an argument deter him. Even though Spencer didn’t want anything romantic, he needed to convince him this was not a prank. The kid had been hurt too many times and Derek would not be another name on that list.

He drove as fast as he could to Spencer’s apartment and was relieved to see the lights on. 

He knocked on the door and heard shuffling on the other side. Then he heard Spencer’s voice say “ Go away Morgan! Haven’t you had enough fun today? ”  
That killed Morgan. He had clearly been crying.  
“Spencer please open the door! I am not leaving and you know I can get in without your help. ”  
He did not want to deal with a broken door on top of everything that he was already dealing with. So he reluctantantly opened the door walked away to the sofa.  
“What more do you want Morgan? ”  
Derek carefully closed the door and sat down next to Spencer, maintaining some distance. He didn’t want Spencer to leave again. 

“I didn’t lie kid. ”  
“What do you mean? ” Spencer finally looked at him with puffy, red genuinely confused eyes.  
“ You asked me this was a prank. I said no, that was not a lie. ”  
“What are you trying to say Morgan?! You sent me those notes and pretended to be my secret admirer for weeks! I can’t deal with your cryptic answers right now! Please just say what you want and leave. ”  
“Yes, pretty boy I sent the notes and gifts. All of that was me, but I wasn’t pretending. I genuinely like you. ”  
Spencer laughed a small sad laugh.  
“Yeah, right. ”  
“No it’s true Spencer! I care about you. Not like a best friend or a little brother, like you probably think. I have feelings for you Spencer. When you get hurt it feels like someone is stabbing me in the heart. In those moments all I want to do is just hold you and keep you safe from all the bad things in this world. ”  
Derek steadily took Spencer’s hand into his and cupped his cheek with the other hand, urging Spencer to look at him. When he did, he realised that Derek wasn’t lying. His eyes were shining with unshed tears.  
When Spencer didn’t say anything Derek continued.  
“I didn’t know how to tell you. I was so afraid. Not because of rejection, but because there was a chance that it would ruin our friendship. Looking at you now, I have probably done exactly that. Please don’t stop being my friend pretty boy. I need you please. ” And with that he couldn’t stop his tears anymore.  
“ Morgan… I am sorry. ”  
“What? ”  
“I am sorry. I thought it was a prank. I didn’t even let you explain. I shouldn’t have talked to you like that. ”  
“Spencer you don’t have to say sorry. Just… just tell me that we can still be best friends. ”  
“No Morgan, we can’t be friends anymore. ”  
Derek sighed and attempted to remove his hand which was now wrapped around Spencer’s neck but Spencer held it there with his free hand. “  
’‘We can’t be friends because we are going to be something else. Something more. ”  
He smiled gently at Derek. As soon as Derek realised what he was saying he wrapped his arms around Spencer and buried his face in the crook of Spencer’s shoulder.  
“Oh thank God! I thought I ruined it forever.”  
“You know what Derek? I actually fell for you a long time ago. ” Spencer rubbing Derek’s back. Derek suddenly untangled themselves to look at him.  
“What? Are you serious? Why didn’t you tell me? ”  
“Same as you. I was scared too. But we don’t have to be now. We both know now.”  
“No we don’t.”  
With that Derek pressed a chaste kiss to Spencer’s lips. The first of many to come.


End file.
